Save Me
by serp0517
Summary: Something isn't right. Why is everyone so, scared. Something doesn't add up. What's going on?
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1 Something Off**

 **BEEP! BEEP ! BEEP !**

An alarm clock rang through the pink-covered walls of the attic/bedroom. A sleeping girl is suddenly caught off guard and quickly jumps out of bed. It was a beautiful morning outside.

Marinette then remembered school and looked at the time. 7:30. Her left eye twitched alittle to the digits displayed on the digital clock.

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" In a rush the blunette descends down the staircase rather quickly, almost tripping a couple of times.

"Good morning Maman!" The mother of the girl was a short woman, with kind grey eyes, and blunette hair, just like Marinette's. She wore a gown with a red leaf on the bottom left.

"Good morning dear!" She gently places a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"You should hurry and get ready, school starts in 30 minutes." Marinette's mom reminded her in a sweet tone. Marinette quickly got all dressed up within 10 minutes and was eating her breakfast, or was attempting to. She ended up tipping the cereal box onto her breakfast.

"Ugh! Why am I total klutz!" She shrieks. Sabine (Marinette's mom) only smiles at her daughter's miss fortune.

"There there honey."

"Thanks Mom." Her dad, Tom, a big bulky man, twice as tall as his wife, possibly even more. He had a short mustache below his nose and right on top of his lips. He may have looked menacing, but you could tell he had a humongous heart.

"Good morning dear, and don't forget this." Tom hands Marinette the box full of macaroons.

"Thanks!" She looks at a nearby clock and says 7:55.

"EEP! I only have five minutes left I gotta go bye guys!" and with that she took off to get to her school. Luckily for her, it was right around the corner. Unfortunately she had to wait until the lights turn green for the crowd to walk to the other side. Marinette reached there when she noticed an old man with a red shirt with Hawaiian flower patterns on it with a pair of cacky tanned pants. He had a mustache with a goatee, and he looked Chinese. Clearly he was struggling to cross the street as a random car was about to hit the poor fool. Luckily for him, Marinette quickly dragged him to safety only to trip and fall face first. The box spilled allot of the macaroons that were now lying all over the floor.

"Are you ok sir?" Mari spoke with a hint of worry. The old man could only smile at this

"I am fine dear, thank you." Marinette quickly offered him a macaroon and he enjoyed it. The tardy bell rung alerting Marinette it was time to get going.

"Ah! I'm going to be late and on the first day too!" with that the girl bolted across the street to her school. The old man turned around and spotted a red orb, floating and glowing quite brightly, but no one seemed to notice it. The old man had a look of panic as the orb floated towards where the pig-tailed hero had ran off too.

"Oh no…" he muttered under his breathe.

Class had started and things seemed… tense. Well that was the impression Marinette kept getting when she walked into the classroom. She noticed the students were giving each other wary glances at each other. Kim was literally shivering in fear. Max was giving wary eyes to his surroundings. Alec had a scared look on her face, while sitting down. Ivan and Mylene were hugging each other. (Aww how cute they are so meant for each other!). Then there was Nino, who had his headphones out. He didn't seem to care compared to the rest, but if looked hard enough, you could see the beads of sweat running down his brow. A girl who Marinette doesn't know is furiously typing on her phone. She seemed rather cheery. Then there was Sabrina, who also had a look of fear, and was cowering on her desk jerking her head left then right as if something was to pounce onto her. Then there was Chloe, Marinette's tormentor, was just checking herself out in the handheld mirror she held with her left hand, while using the right to 'fix' her hair.

Marinette decided to sit next to the rather happy amber haried girl.

"Um…" Marinette started off.

"Oh Hi ! My name's Alya! Are you Marinette?" Marinette was taken aback by the sudden loudness of her voice, but also because she had guessed her name! What is going on?

"Um… Yeah, he- how did you know?" Marinette was clearly startled by this girl. Something was clearly off, but she didn't know what. Alya saw how nervous the poor girl was, so she decided to help ease her up a bit.

"I've heard about you from someone…" Alya left such a vague answer. Marinette was about to continue, but was interrupted by the teacher. , a gentle women, but still strict. She also looked paranoid, but composed herself the best she could.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today…" She gulped before continuing.

"… Adrien Agreste…"

Out the door came a boy, blonde hair as golden as the sun, a white jacket with a black shirt with three lines at the chest area. He wore blue jeans, and had orange sneakers. He had eyes as green as jade. He put a small smile up and spoke.

"Nice to meet you my fellow classmates, I hope to have a great time with you guys this year." Now there was a sudden shift in the atmosphere. Something was seriously wrong, that was all Marinette knew, as she stared into the boys deep green eyes with curiosity. It made her so sick that she had to ask Ms. Bustier to go to the restroom.

Marinette ran straight for the bathroom, leaving behind her backpack and the box of macaroons. Little did she know, she wasn't the only one going there.

"Wh-why was the classroom so intense, I couldn't even breathe…" Marinette spoke her thoughts to only a reflection of herself in the bathroom mirror. She splashed the faucet water onto her face.

"Hey there Maritrash!"

"Wh-who are you?!" She demanded to the mysterious striped yellow female.

"Hmp… potential huh?" The striped stranger mocked.

"Chloe?!" Marinette guessed

"Well, you aren't _that_ ignorant… I'll give you that." Chloe sneered.

"Why are you dressed like that?!"

"It doesn't matter, not when you're as good as dead!" Chloe threw her spinning top directly at Marinette.

"Eep!" Marinette could only mutter. She managed to barely dodge the attack, and ran straight into a bathroom room.

"Aww what's the matter Mari-trash, are you scared?" Marinette didn't give a response.

"Good…" She gave with a venomous tone. The bee-wearing murder threw her spinning top and made a hole thru the door. Marinette quickly dodged that and slid under to the next bathroom. Luckily Chloe didn't see her going to the second one.

"Come on out little bug!" And she blew the door open.

"What the Hell, Where the fuck did you go!" She screeched. Chloe whipped her head at the door that slowly came to a close.

"You Bitch!" And the bee went after the poor girl.

'What am I going to do! I can't go back to class, everyone will be put to danger!'

"Hey what are you doing leaving the school?! Do you have a hall pass!?" the school monitor demanded from her.

"Sir listen to me! Someone is trying to kill me!"

"Did you hit your head or something?!" He asked in concern.

"Mari-trash! Get your ass over here!" The bee screeched.

"What the hell is that!?" he demanded. Marinette only bolted out the main entrance.

"I'm out of here!" And with that the monitor ran while throwing his arms in the air. Chloe only ran after her. Little did she know a certain black cat and a sly fox were watching the whole scene.

"Tsk…" the cat hissed and ran after the two.

Chloe got out of the school and ran to the left, straight for the bakery. Marinette only hid around the corner. The bee passed the clever girl. Once she was out of sight for sure, Marinette got up and went straight to school, only to come across a red glowing ball of light.

"Ahh!" Marinette only jumped back, startled. The ball of light only moved closer towards her. Marinette only backed away in response.

"I-is this some kind of joke!?" She asked to the ball. She was soon interrupted by someone wearing a black cat suit. He landed in between Marinette and the ball of light. The pesky cat carried the shocked girl bridal style and jumped straight towards the bakery.

"That damn bee…" He muttered under his breathe, Marinette heard him clearly though.

Once they reached the balcony, he set her down onto her feet. The blunette had a million questions swarming in her head.

"Are you ok?" The stranger demanded.

"Am I ok?" Marinette started to chuckle rather nervously.

" **What is going on here!? Why was Chloe trying to kill me?! What was that ball of light? W-Who are you?! A-are you gonna kill me?!"**

" **Hell No! That is the last thing I want to do to you, I"** The cat boy stopped himself.

"Ok…" That's all she could say, I mean what do you expect her to say, she was nervous as it is.

"Can you tell me exactly what happened?" The cat boy demanded, but in a calm voice. His eyes had worry all over it. But the most important element was, mystery.

"Uhhh… Your Name! I mean Name! Ugh…" Marinette became a stuttering mess. She composed herself the best she could.

"What's your name?" She managed to speak.

"Chat Noir…"

"Ok Chat… I'll tell you what happened.

"That girl's got spunk!" A familiar voice ran through the atmosphere.

"Grrr…" Chat could only growl. Marinette quickly hid behind Chat Noir.

"Relax girl I'm not gonna harm you, If anyone should be harmed, it's that stupid Bee. Man when I get my hands on that girl I'm gonna." Marinette was still rather alarmed at the random fox girl who also seemed familiar.

"Voplin stop it!"

"Right sorry… Did I interrupt something…" She gave this shit-eating grin implying something that made chat blush to the shade of a tomato. The blue-eyed girl was only confused.

"Ugh I can't believe she would do this!" Volpin screeched.

"I do, and it makes me pissed, I want to kill that bitch so badly!" Marinette only shivered at the mention of being killed.

"Hey your scaring the poor girl!"

"Hey I purromise not to hurt you… purrincess." Chat leaned in onto Marinette.

"Di-did you just pun!" Marinette screamed. Volpin was just as shocked. The boy just gave this nervous smile, with a huge blush not even that mask could hide. Now that Marinette got a good look at him, he had messy blonde hair, with cat-like ears protruding out of them. His eyes resembled that of a cat. For god -sakes he even has a bell. Marinette just giggled at his ridiculous costume. Her knight in shining spandex more like it. Volpin also started to laught at the sight of the giggling girl. Chat only stared in awe.

"I hate to interrupt… Just kidding I love to interrupt this disgusting display of whatever this is but…" Chloe shows Marinette's parents in the string of her spinning top.

"Maman! Papa!" Marinetee ran to the balcony railing, both hands gripping onto the railing.

"Queen Bee this had gone far enough!" Volpin spoke.

"Ha what's an incomplete miraculous gonna go huh! May I remind you I have all of Bebe's power!"

"Why you…" Volpin muttered. Marinette had tears escaping her eyes.

" **Let them go please, they're good people I – I'll do anything!"** Marinette was desperate, she needed her kind- loving parents to be safe, away from harm.

"Hahahaha, yes that's right! Scream for your parents!" Within seconds Chat Noir had landed a devastating blow with his extendable staff onto the bee right in the stomach, making the air escape from her lungs.

"Gumph" And she started coughing up blood. She immediately got on her knees on the and de-transformed back into regular old Chloe clutching onto her stomach. Her parents were free from the spinning top thread. Chat screamed Cataclysm. His hand had a dark aura radiating from his left hand. He then went to touch Chloe in a weakened state. Marinette didn't know why but something bad was definitely gonna happen.

"Chat Noir Stop! Don't kill her you idiot!" Volpin now ran between the two. She was protecting the fallen bee, from the murderous black cat. Chat just kept coming closer, in a menacing way. Volpin held her staff-like flute ready to play something. She looked ready to fight back.

"Wh-what are you guys doing!? Stop!" Marinette brought the attention of the three animal wearing psychos.

"Alright, you take care of that insolent bee, all go put her parents back in the shop." And so Volpin carried Chloe back to wherever she was taking her too. As for Chat, he carried Marinette's parents back in the shop.

"Thank you Chat Noir, you really saved them…" Mari spoke in gratitude. Chat only nodded to her response.

"And if you get the chance can- can you thank Volpin too?"

"O-of course…" Chat spoke quietly. Marinette knew this was basically asking for it, but she now dared to ask.

"Ch-chat… just who are you?" An eerie wind blows heavily on the two. Leaves scattering in every direction. And all Chat did was look straight at her with green eyes of pain and mystery. Marinette could only stare back in concern, and wonder.

"Whatever you do, please." Chat was now inches away from her face.

"Don't accept Tikki…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2 The Friend**

 _Gabriel Agreste had been found dead in an old abandoned warehouse last night. The corpse had no stab wounds inflicted on it, and it appears he was burnt. Today we mourn over the loss of one of the most successful fashion business manager. His son, Adrien Agreste has also left a few words regarding the incident._

" _Although we never spoke, I know he cares a lot about me, and I do for him. It is a tragedy that he left like this. Maybe it was due to the sudden… absence of my Mother three years ago, but ever since then the gap between us only grew. But despite this, father if you are there, if you-if you can hear my voice, or anything, I'm sorry… I'm sorry that I couldn't have been a better son to you."_

The tragic event happened a week after the attack on Marinette. The girl was shaken up, but still went back to the school. She didn't see Chloe that day, nor for the entire week. Alya had became one of Marinette's closest friends that week, but there was always something mysterious about that blogger. But the most mysterious one of them all had to be that boy. Adrien Agreste. The was something, familiar about him, but Mari couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe it was the fact that his face was littered everywhere in all of Paris, or the fact that he is the son of the famous Gabriel Agreste.

It has been a week since, and no sign of Chat Noir, Volpin, nor Chloe (Mari was glad about her though). Marinette knew something was definitely off about it. Marinette now had time to herself as she got home from school. So many things happened that week. For starters being attacked, having her parents as hostages, her mysterious heroes, and the sudden death of . Marinette had been crying over the death of her inspiration. She wondered why something so… awful had happened to him. But the more she thought about it, the more she speculated if his death involved the animal wearing super-ehh-people? And what the heck was that mysterious ball of light? All she knew was it-her name was Tikki… 

"Marinette dear! A friend named Alya has just come to see you about a project of some sorts?"

' _oh yeah Alya and I decided it be best if we worked on the project today!'_

"Oh call her over!" Marinette responded.

Alya gets up through the trap door of her room.

"Hey girl ready to work on that buddy interview?" Alya asked

"Yeah!" Mari responded

"Alright, lets' take notes on each other." Alya suggested.

"H-hey Alya, before we begin, can I take to you about something…"

"Well I'm listening." Alya responded.

"You know Gabriel Agreste?"

"Well yeah, who wouldn't! Especially since that Adrien guy is his son! Poor guy though, not only losing his Mom, but also his dad too…" Alya took pity for the boy.

"I know this might sound crazy, but…"

Alya just looked at the bluenette with a look that said 'go on'.

"I-I think I might have an idea on how he died…" Marinette finally spoke her thoughts out.

Suddenly the blogger's eyes lit up.

"Do tell…" Her curiosity was beginning to eat her away by the second.

"Right, well, this is a long story…"

"If this is a long story, allow me to get comfy." And Alya quickly laid on her belly on future-designer's bed.

Marinette takes a deep breath before she starts.

"Well, remember when I had to take the restroom on the first day?" Marinette questioned.

Alya just nodded.

"Ju-just promise not to tell ok, I just needed this out of my chest." Marinette pleaded.

"Mari you know I won't tell, now spill the beans!" the blogger in her emerged immediately.

"Alright… Well when I went to the bathroom… I was…" Her voice trailed off. Marinette realized it was a lot harder to tell someone of the incident, even Alya.

"I was attacked… by Chloe…" Marinette finally spoke. Something in her chest finally felt lighter. Man she really needed to tell someone about it.

"W-what!?" Alya practically screeched. Marinette quickly jumped out of her chair, and smashed her hands into the blogger's mouth.

"MMMMMMPPPPHHHH!" Alya panicked.

"Shhhhhhh! I'll tell you how it went down if you shut up and not tell anyone!" Marinette whispered-screamed.

Alya nodded.

"Good…"

And for the next 30 minutes, the blunette explains to the ambered- haired girl of what had happened that day.

"W-wait, so a crazed-lunatic dressed as a bee tried to kill you with a spinning top?" Alya clarified casualy.

Marinette could only nod.

"Well, then… wait was she someone who you know?" Alya inquired, almost as if she were testing something with that one question.

' _Crap! If I tell her, she's going to try and fight her! I won't allow it, she'll only hurt herself. Plus I get the idea that if she knew, I'd just be involving her in soo much trouble…"_ Marinette was now lost in her own thoughts.

Alya had an interesting look. It was almost as if she'd been expecting something from her, but not what you think. The bluenette took not of her bff's face and questioned it.

"What's with the look?"

"Oh- uhhh- um you know waiting for you to tell me if you knew them or not…" Alya clearly looked as though she were formulating a plan.

"No…"

"Oh ok… Hey Marinette something wrong?"

Before Marinette realized it, she shed a single tear from her left eye. Alya wiped the tear away with her index finger, and spoke in a soothing tone.

"There there Mari…" Soon enough the Blogger was hugging her best friend in a deep embrace. Marinette started to bawl out her eyes.

"I-I was soo scared Alya! M-My parents could've just died! If it weren't for- for …" The sudden memory of Chat Noir, his messy blonde hair waving in the wind. His mysterious green- cat-like eyes glowing in the shadows. His voice…. So too familiar…

"Marinette?" Alya asked in concern.

Marinette remained silent in the arms of her BFF. The stayed like that way for 5 minutes to be exact.

"Well Marinette, I got to go home, I gotta babysit my brother and sister, see you tomorrow." And with that Alya went home, while Marinette still had a lingering thought after taking about the events that took place.

' _Just who are you?... Please whatever you do, don't accept Tikki…'_

"Just what did he mean by _accepting Tikki? Who or what is Tikki? Is it that ball of light?"_

"Chat Noir where are you ? " Marinette muttered to herself. What she never noticed was the mysterious ball of bright red light floating above the Dupain-Cheng bakery as though it were a second sun. It was getting pretty late, so Marinette decided to get ready for bed. She managed to go to bed, and within seconds she was out.

 **She was in a dark room. She could only see herself, but in a shade of light pink. Marinette looked around the room, expecting someone, but didn't know who. At last a ball of brilliant red light had entered the room, making it shine in that same vibrant light. Marinette blocked the light from her eyes with her forearms.**

" **You've been chosen as the next Ladybug Marinette…" The familiar voice spoke in a cheery tone.**

" **Wh-what-I mean who- wha…?" Marinette was only baffled at the being that had just invaded her dream.**

 **The light only giggle like a little girl, and then spoke once more.**

" **It is your destiny to become Ladybug, Marinette…" She spoke again.**

' _ **Don't accept Tikki…' Chat's warning rang in her mind.**_

" **Are you Tikki?!"**

" **Yes, my name is Tikki, I'm guessing your knight in shining leather told you about me?"**

" **H-He told me not to…"**

" **Accept me?"**

" **Y-yeah how did you know?"**

" **Oh dear, this is going to be a long story…"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3 The Dream**

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

The alarm screeches yet again, as the Blunette sprang herself out of bed for another day of school.

"Bye dear, have a great day at school!" Her Mom shouted.

"Bye Maman I love you! And I will!" Marinette responded, and out the door she went.

As she walked to her school, Marinette knew she was missing something, but didn't know what. It was eating her away, like an infection. Then she recalled what it was.

"The dream!" She shouted outside, she was at the entrance of the school by now. People were looking at her like as if she grew a second head.

"Opps…" She spoke quietly to herself.

"Mari!" and pretty soon, the young designer was in a bear hug with her blogger-friend.

"Alya!?" Mari yelled her name as the breathe in her lungs had escaped.

"So, how was your morning?" Alya inquired casually.

'Should I tell her about my dreams?'

"Actually Aly-"

"Hey Alya! Can you come here, I need some help with the video editing here!" A random boy yelled, holding his phone in the air and waving it like crazy.

"Alright alright, don't get your panties in a bunch alright Nino!" Alya responded.

"Hey. We'll talk later, alright?" She whispered to Marinette.

"A-alright…" Marinette responded. Class began and everything went as normal. The class bell rings, and Alya yanks Marinette away to one of the park's bench.

"Out with it!" She screamed.

"Ugh… listen Alya…" Marinette began.

"I had this dream…" Alya's eyes opened wide.

"What… happened in this dream?" Alya asked skeptically.

'What _did_ happen?'

"…Girl, you've been awfully quite…" Alya was growing concern.

"I-I don't remember…" Mari muttered bluntly.

"You don't!" Alya looked just as shocked. Marinette gave a good look at her friend. She seemed awfully familiar too someone else she knew.

"UUUUUGGGHHHHH!" Marinette groaned in agitation and threw her hands in the air.

"What's wrong?!" The blogger asked in concern.

"It's just, ugh nevermind…" The upset designer started to walk away.

"I wonder if that dream was about…" Alya muttered to herself. Not even the Bluenette heard her, for she already took off.

School was over, and Marinette had to stay afterschool to wait for Alya, since they had to work on yet another project. Research on Glean, the powerful wizard of Egypt. Alya had to go help someone else with video editing problems.

"It'll only be 10 minutes at most, just head over to the library and start on research without me." And with that she took off leaving a lonely Marinette in the library researching all by herself.

"Welp, might as well get started."

She serfed the web, until she found a legit website. She jot down the site on a separate piece of paper, and read the information.

 _Glean, the most powerful wizard of Egypt, and possibly of the world. Legend says that he had imprisoned the Kwamis of the world._

"What are Kwamis?" Marinette questioned. She decided to keep reading.

 _Glean soon became power-driven and abused the powers of the Kwamis for his own doing. This caused great mayhem to the world._

"Wait, he attacked the world?"

 _But a hero unknown in the scriptures had defeated Glean, and freed the Kwamis from the orb._

A small smile spread across on the Bluentte's face.

 _It is implied to have been a band of warriors:_

 _The Deer_

 _The Butterfly_

 _The Turtle_

 _The Bee_

 _The Fox_

 _The Eagle_

 _The Bear_

 _The Snake_

 _The Spider_

 _The Peacock_

The list went on until she stumbled upon two names.

 _The Black Cat_

 _The Ladybug_

Memories on the dream began to come back to her. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she failed to notice her best friend back, breathing heavily. She came back.

"Marinette I'm soo sorry, I had to stay behind, turns out it wasn't a minor issue. There was a freaken virus." Alya noticed Marinette didn't even hear her.

"Marinette?..."

No response.

"Girl?"

"Listen I'm sorry! Ok! Please I'll make it up to you. Uhhhhhh…" Alya was panicking.

"Ehhh oh sorry Alya, just…" Marinette tried to come up with an explanation as to why she never responded.

"Is it the dream again?"Alya asked suddenly.

'Damn Alya and her intuition'

"Yeah…" Marinette responded in a defeated tone.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?" Alya gave a 'you know you can talk to me' tone.

"Well, it is rather confusing, heck even I don't know it myself…"

"Well at least you can get it out of your chest." The Interviewer piqued.

"If you say so…" Marinette responded.

In just 5 minutes, Marinette explains to Alya what her dream had. Including Tikki, and Chat's warning.

"There… You happy?" Marinette looked down to the floor.

Alya was beaming. She started to jump up and down. She got off her seat and dragged the confused girl with her. Turns out Alya was dragging Mari to the bathroom.

"A-Alya?! Why are we going to the bathroom?!" Mari demanded.

"Quite girl, your gonna have to wait and see for yourself." She responded, her grip tightening on the poor fashion designer's hand.

They got in the bathroom. Alya made sure to close the door, and dragged Marinette to the sink.

"What I'm about to show you Marinette, you must never tell anyone, not even your parents." Alya's tone was quite serious. Just a second ago she was bubbling with excitement. Marinette nodded immediately. She would protect her friend's secret no matter what. Even if it cost her own life.

"Good." Alya let go of her friend's hand and took a few paces back.

"Trixxy, tails up!" She chants. A sudden burst of orange light emits off of Alya's body. Marinette could only shield her eyes from the blinding light that had consumed the room. The light then faded.

"Alya?" Marinette asked as she slowly opened her eyes. She found Voplin standing on the exact same spot as her best friend Alya.  
"…Well? What you think? Pretty cool huh!?" Aly-Volpin was jumping up and down like an excited child.

"Yo-bu-wha-wai-…HUH!" Marinette now had even more questions swirling in her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4 Getting the Gist of All…**

After that day, the day Alya told me of her _secret_. I started to confide to her of the many things I had left out. She seemed to have a good idea as to what I was taking about. And she told me many things too. Such as…

"You're the Chosen one Marinette! You have so much potential it's not even funny!" Alya practically screeched at the confused Blunette.

"I-T don't know Alya… Chat-." She was interrupted yet again.

"If this is about that mangy cat I swear! He is just jealous Mari! You have to accept Tikki!" Alya kept trying to persuade our pigged tailed hero.

"I-I'll think about it… okay?" Marinette finally responded and took a deep breath.

"Besides, I don't think I can cut it…." She finally said in a dejected tone. Alya started to turn burn with rage. Marinette then backed away slowly from the burning teen she called friend. Finally, Alya brushed her anger, and started to think. They kept walking. Marinette was completely unaware of a stranger as she bumped into a girl.

"Oh- sorry about that!" Marinette quickly shot out. She turned red for her incompetence. The stranger had familiar blonde hair put in a pony-tail. Marinette finally looked up, to see Chloe.

"Hey watch where yo-…" Chloe cut herself off quickly the moment she looked at Marinette. Chloe looked as though she saw death itself.

"…. Um…" The shy bluenette tried to start off, only to be blocked by Alya's protective arm.

"What the Hell were you thinking using your powers like that!? You think you're so high and mighty just cause-…" Alya cut herself quickly, and just gave a death stare to the blonde brat. Chloe gave the same look to the fox girl as well. The air just became tense. The young chosen one had no clue what to do.

"He-hey listen Mair-tra-… Marinette… I-I…" Chloe tried formulating the words now lost in her head. Marinette gave a simple smile.

"It's alright Chloe… But don't do that again ok…?" Chloe and Alya both had a shocked expression with their eyes wide open and their mouths opened wide at what she just said. The five -minute bell rang, and off the three gals went, in complete silence. The day went off without a hitch.

"Bye Alya see you tomorrow." Marinette waved her hand and started to walk off in the direction of the bakery.

"Ahh-wait Marinette!" Alya grabbed her bff's arm and whispered in her ear.

"Meet me at the park at 5 alright. Don't be late. If you do not show up, I'll personally grab you from the balcony." She whispered.

"What for?" Marinette responded by her friend's sudden demand.

"Let's just say I have to introduce you to someone…" She finished off and sprinted off in the opposite direction, possibly her home. Alya just waved at the confused bluenette and took off in a sprint.

"Oooookkkkaaaayyyy….." she managed to mutter.

'Well, guess I'll tell my parents about it and see if their ok with it…" What Alya, nor Marinette noticed were a pair of green eyes watching them behind the school beam.

"Just what are you trying to do, Alya?" He spoke to himself.

It was 5:05 and Marinette was sprinting to the park as fast as she could. She soon found Alya standing while stomping on her foot, clearly impatient.

"Girl finally you're here. I seriously thought you might have bailed on me or something." Alya said in a joking manner.

"I – aha- am soo- mph- sorry …" The poor girl was trying to catch her breathe. Alya gave a smirk and asked.

"So what got you late?"

"Physic homework, I can never figure those darn problems, then I lost track of time." She responded.

"Mmm Alright…" Alya then started to giggle at Marinette. She made a pouty face clearly upset at her friend's sudden outburst.

"Ok I'm sorry Mari! Here give Alya a hug ya cutie!" Marinette found herself in another of Alya's infamous bear hug.

"Alya I can't breathe, you're gonna kill me!" She joked. Alya gave a huge grin, and let her go. Then she started to walk off.

"H-hey where are you going?" Mari yelled to her friend.

"Come on slow poke, I'm taking you to meet someone really important. Mari ran after her bestie, and the two of them found themselves in a massage therapy shop.

"Um…" Mari was confused.

"Well what are you waiting for? Come on lets go, he's waiting for us."

"R-ight…" The Bluenette and the amber-haired girls walked inside of a massage therapy shop. The interior of the shop had a wooden counter, with a little bell on top of the counter. Alya went over to the counter and slammed her hand on the poor bell. It gave a loud ringing noise.

"Hey Alya I don't think that was a good idea, what if he's too busy?"

"Him busy pffft- yeah right at this hour!" the impatient blogger responded. Her friend looked at the clock that indicated so.

"Huh… Well-I-Ugh I don't know!" Marinette shouts while throwing her arms in the air.

"What the hell is taking that old geezer to get here?! Geez. Master Fu! Yoi! Hey get your old ass over here! Are you even home?!" Alya started yelling inside the building.

"Shsssssh! Alya what if someone hears you?" Marinette whispered-screamed.

"As if I give a damn about that!" And so the crazed lunatic, named Alya jumped over the counter and sprinted to the left side of the hallway behind said counter.

"A-Alya! Where are you going!?" Marinette ran after her crazy best friend who now ran down another corridor and down a staircase that looked kind of eerie, but no one seemed to mind.

"Hey ya old fart! Get your old wrinkly ass over here!" Alya was practically screeching at this point. Poor Marinette had given up on her nut-job of a friend.

 **CRASH!** A terrible crashing noise had startled the two. The air changed drastically. Mari knew something… demonic… caused it? She wasn't sure what she was sensing, but Marinette wasn't the only one felling apprehensive. Even Alya had a serious look on her.

"Stay behind me…" and she put a protective arm in front of Mari. The bluenette just nodded her head in response, and in a heartbeat was behind Alya.

"Trixx, Fox Tails out…" In a quiet voice and the designer's best friend was bursting in a blinding orange light. Volpin stood in place of the blogger. She had her flute ready for whatever was causing that alarming raucous. Volpin crept in the direction towards it. Marinette soon followed. They stood right behind a wall, Volpin closer to the hallway. The powerless girl kept quiet so that Volpin could concentrate on the job.

"It's right past this hallway…" She whispered to the scared designer. Mari only gulped in response.

"Just stay close to me and you'll be safe, I promise you that…" she still felt uneased, but some of the tension left her body and she schooled a new determined face.

Mari nods and says, "whatever happens I have complete faith in you…"

Volpin first gets out of her corner only to find a monstrous purple beast that appeared to be a …. Squirrel?

"An akuma?" The fox-themed vigilante spoke in shock.

"How the hell did this guy get in?" Marinette stayed behind the corner and spectated in complete awe.

The eerie looking squirrel's face lit up a demonic purple mask and a voice can be heard.

"Well, well if it isn't Volpin… looks like I've been found out." The voice spoke nonchalant.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Volpin demanded.

"My faithful servant make yourself useful and destroy this shameful being." And the squirrel charged right at Volpin. Marinette's blood was rushing to her head. She was scared still for her friend.

"Oh no you don't you vermin!" And she swung her staff at the monster which sent the poor animal flying to the wall. The squirrel went unconscious.

"Well, that was surprisingly easy…" But Alya and her big mouth spoke way too soon for now an army of a hundred or so squirrel-like creatures had appeared right in front of the one beast the fox had sent flying with her staff.

"Spoke too soon…" She sighed and face palmed. Volpin turns her head and yells.

"Marinette run!" The bluenette and Volpin ran away from the pack of akumitized squirrels.


End file.
